


The planning of the future

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hackle, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: I actually wrote this before I wrote the first one I published, just to pre warn this definitely NSFW or anyone under 18. Enjoy some filth!





	The planning of the future

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this before I wrote the first one I published, just to pre warn this definitely NSFW or anyone under 18. Enjoy some filth!

It was late on a hot summer’s night, the night was slowly creeping in, just a sliver of the setting sun on the dusty horizon, and the stars were starting to appear which looked like glitter in the inky blue sky. Ada and Hecate were enjoying a small glass of wine and discussing the plans for their up and coming wedding. “So Hecate, we have sorted the catering and location, but we still need to sort out the person who will be performing the ceremony, who will be invited and what we are going to wear on the day,” Ada said in a dream like state, possibly due to the wine.

“Lets put it this way Ada, I would rather not have the Grand Wizard perform the ceremony, how can I put it politely, the last time we spoke to him, all he did was belittle the academy and insult the way we teach, personally he is a Rick with a giant silent p, sorry but that is how I feel about him,” Hecate begrudged through gritted teeth.

Ada nearly choked on her wine, trying not to laugh at Hecate’s comment. Ada wiped her chin and smiled at Hecate, “don’t worry he definitely won’t be doing the ceremony, I will send him an invite just to be polite, but to be fair, it’s not likely he will make his guest appearance, I was thinking Hecate, rather than sitting in my stuffy office, shall we go for a romantic walk down to the rose garden and discuss our plans further there as it’s such a beautiful evening.”

Hecate swallowed her last bit of wine, stood up and walked over to Ada, kissed her on the head and replied with “that would be lovely, plus it may get me in the mood for some late night fun.”

Ada blushed and kissed Hecate on the lips, Ada could feel electricity coursing through her and her crotch started to tighten at what Hecate had said, both of them smiled and made their way down to the rose garden, Ada and Hecate holding hands the whole way, not afraid of what any of the girls or other thought. When Ada had announced in assembly that they were both in a relationship, the reaction of the girls was so positive and understanding, plus the other members of staff who already knew, clapped and cheered with the girls as well, everyone at the academy giving such strong support.

They reached the rose garden, Hecate snapped a rose off one of the bushes and handed it to Ada and said “Ada, you are my wife to be and I hand you this rose, because you have the beauty and the radiance of a million roses, I have never been so lucky to have such a beautiful lady, whose smile never fades and eyes twinkle just like the stars above us.”

“Oh Hecate, you have such a beautiful way with words, I can honestly say, I have never felt so happy and proud to be your wife. I love you with all my heart and soul” at these words Ada and Hecate fell into each other arms and began to share a passionate and intense kiss, their tongues rolling together, neither of them wanting to end the embrace, Ada began to slide her hands from Hecate’s back onto her bottom and began to give it a good squeeze. Hecate began to groan through the kiss as she could feel the pleasure running from her bottom and up her spine, which made her feel that she had waves of pleasure coursing through her body, that as a result made her nipples go hard and started to poke through her top. “Ada you are making magic happen in my nipples, are we actually going to plan anything or shall we transfere to somewhere more private, so we can sort this out,” Hecate purred while pointed at her swollen nipples.

Ada looked at her lover’s chest and replied with “lets transfer, I can feel magic happening below and I need your assistance to help me resolve it.”

Hecate gave Ada a filthy smile, licked her lips slowly, while she pictured Ada stark naked. They transferred into Hecate’s room, Hecate muttered the protection spells on the room, so that nobody else could hear them or disturb them. Hecate and Ada took a moment to admire each other and then Hecate began to bury her face into Ada’s neck, where she started to slowly run her tongue from the bottom of Ada’s neck to just below her ear and then began to nibble on it. Ada began to let out a sigh, her nipples began to swell and harden just like Hecate’s, her knees felt weak and her pussy started to pound.

“Ada, I want you to strip, there is so many places I want to feel on you and torment,” Hecate said breathlessly, she was so aroused herself, that she could not help but start to pull off Ada’s clothes, Ada placed the rose that she was holding at the end of the bed on the floor and returned the favour to Hecate, purposely catching her nipples and pussy to arouse Hecate even more. Ada pulled Hecate’s knickers slowly off, grabbed her hand and pulled Hecate onto the bed, where Hecate fell straight on top of Ada. Hecate took a moment to admire Ada’s body, sure Ada had a few wrinkles, her bottom and breasts had lost their firmness, but that didn’t matter to Hecate, she was in love with Ada for her personality and wonderful charm. “Ada you are so gorgeous, right now there are so many places I want to touch and feel on you,” Hecate whispered to Ada.

Ada smiled and began to guide Hecate’s hand to where she wanted Hecate to stroke and tease; Hecate’s hand was drawn to Ad’s breasts. Hecate began to gently stroke and squeeze Ada’s breast, Ada wiggled with excitement, then Hecate decided to up the pleasure, she started to suckle and nibble on Ada’s hard and perky nipples. Ada gasped with excitement; she could feel tingles running through her breasts and nipples. “Oh my Hecate, you certainly know how to pleasure me and I feel rather submissive, would you do me the honour of giving me a good spanking as I have been a rather naughty girl,” smirked Ada, she had yearned to be dominated by Hecate. Hecate’s mouth curled as she was getting into her dominant mind set, she summoned a chair and some rope. “Stand!” barked Hecate. Ada stood up without hesitation. Hecate grabbed the rope and began to tie Ada’s hands behind her and tightly knotted the rope. “Now I want you over my knee and I will decided on your punishment,” Hecate sat down and patted her lap, Ada understood and bent herself over Hecate’s knee, “I am ready for you my mistress, I shall now take my punishment,” muttered Ada, as she began to lower her head and relax her body.

Hecate placed her fingers onto Ada’s bottom and began to very gently stroke it. “Such luscious skin, I will have no regret in punishing you,” purred Hecate.

Hecate took her first swing at Ada’s bottom, loud slap echoed through the room. Ada didn’t flinch, she has taught herself to not respond to the pain but allow it to become a feeling of pleasure to spread through her body. Hecate followed with many more, each slap getting more intense, the pleasure for Ada increasing as each slap continued, Ada began to reach a stage of euphoria, that when Hecate landed the hardest slap of the lot, she squealed with delight and came so hard that the back of her legs began to glisten with the trails of her cum. “I see that I have made my punishment worth while, now I want you to stand up and spread you legs, I need to clean up the mess you have made.”

At those words, Ada stood up, slightly wobbled as she was a little light headed from the intense pleasure she had received. Hecate stood up behind Ada, placed both hands on Ada’s shoulders and slid them down Ada’s body slowly, feeling every curve and loose bit of skin until she reached Ada’s bottom where Hecate took a moment to rub and massage it. Hecate then knelt on the floor and started to lick the cum trails from Ada’s legs and proceeded to the dribbling pussy. “Oh Hecate, you certainly know how to clean me up good, now I wish to return the favour to you, as you have given me so much pleasure,” murmured Ada.

Hecate took her final lick of cum and stood up, while sliding her hands over Ada’s bottom, then proceeded to untie the rope from Ada’s wrists, stepped over to the bottom of the bed, but before she took her position, Hecate gently said “Are you alright after the spanking, I was a little worried that I was a bit too harsh,” Ada turned around to face Hecate, she raised her finger to Hecate’s lips and said “you have nothing to fear my sweet, it’s the best pleasure you have given,” Hecate smiled and cuddled Ada; Ada certainly knew the right words at the most appropriate time, it made Hecate feel marvellous. Hecate laid on her back on the soft be, ready for Ada to fulfil her. Ada lowered herself on top of Hecate, where Ada started by kissing and nibbling Hecate’s neck, she then moved down to Hecate’s breasts, Hecate’s were not very big but Ada certainly knew how to make the most of them. Ada started to rub her finger around each of the nipples, which began to stiffen. Hecate started to lean her head back as Ada teased them into life, causing her great arousal in both her breasts and pussy. Hecate could feel her pussy getting moist and tight, Ada decided to give each nipple a good squeeze, this made Hecate start to writhe with the pleasure that was flowing through her. Hecate some how managed to resist getting off on the pleasure that Ada was giving her breasts, she wanted deeper pleasure and Hecate knew that would come once Ada used her magic touch below. Ada started to slide her tongue down Hecate’s stomach right until she reached Hecate’s clit, where Ada tickled it with the tip of her tongue; this felt so great for Hecate that she began to give low moans and started to slowly arch her back as the tingling sensation was so strong, Ada knew she was pushing all of Hecate’s buttons, so decided to tease the pussy. Ada started to stroke her finger just below the clit and began circling around the oozing entrance. This made Hecate even more excited, as Ada moved her finger closer to penetrating Hecate, she would then move it away as if she was sexually teasing Hecate. “Ada you are such a tease, I am so ready for you to make me cum, please give me the best pleasure you have ever given,” Gasped Hecate.

Ada got the message, she placed two fingers inside of Hecate and started to wiggle and thrust them, harder and faster as Ada pleasured Hecate, she began to get wetter and tighter. “Ada! Ada! Oh Ada! I am going to cum! Don’t stop now!” Screamed Hecate, her eyes ablaze with the passion and lust flowing through her. Ada was hitting the spot so well that Hecate arched her back even more, let she let out a loud scream of pleasure. Ada’s hand that pleasuring Hecate got covered in Hecate’s cum. Hecate flopped down onto the bed, trying to catch her breath, she had got such a rush from the pleasure that Ada had given her.

It took a moment for either of them to speak, Ada rolled onto her side to face Hecate, she then lifted up the hand that was glistening with Hecate’s spendings and slowly licked it clean. “Ada, I never realised that you had it in you to pleasure me so much, I don’t think I have ever cummed so hard or much,” Hecate sighed while stroking Ada’s hair.

Ada smiled and had a little twinkle in her eye, she has never enjoyed such an amazing night of pleasure as tonight. Hecate had shown Ada her really wild and sexy side that she had never seen before. “Hecate, you made me feel so good and on top of the world, you are the special spark in my life that I could not live with out,” Ada murmured, she came closer to Hecate and wrapped her arms around her tightly not wanting to let go. “I just realised something,” mentioned Ada, while sitting up.

“And what is that?” asked Hecate, following suit.

“We were supposed to be sorting out the last few bits for the wedding, but we got strange distracted,” Grinned Ada

Hecate started to giggle and said “how about we do some more planning tomorrow night, that’s if we don’t get distracted again.”

They both giggled at that. Ada and Hecate fell into each others arms, gave each other a kiss, laid down together and fell asleep in each others arms. The bond between Ada and Hecate is so strong that nothing can break it and will love each other for all eternity.


End file.
